Slave to Temptation
by Faith1990
Summary: Hermione is hiding something from her former Potions Master and Severus is determined to find out what it is, no matter what he has to do. Will she let herself become consumed by Severus and her lust, or will she fight the Dark Wizard's control? R&R and let me know what you think! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JK ROWLING
1. Chapter 1

"Miss Granger!"

Hermione's head snapped up at the sound of her mentor's resounding voice.

"Yes, Sir?" she asked blushing. Lately she was out of sorts. Nearly every night now she would wake up panting from the intense dreams she had about the man standing before her. Everything about him drew her in. As soon as she drifted off to sleep she would see his billowing cape and his sneer, and as she felt him press up against her, all she could do was moan in pleasure.

Severus Snape stared at his apprentice in anger. _Idiot girl can't even pay attention. She'll end up killing us both. _Yet in the back of his mind he could sense something wasn't right. Hermione was usually very attentive and never daydreamed when they were working on potions.

"Might you share with me the riveting thoughts that were going through that head of yours? Considering they were important enough that you almost blew us to bits from your lack of concentration, I'm sure they must be quite close to some sort of epiphany." He growled.

Hermione blushed as she tried to think of what to tell him, anything but the fact that she had just been imagining what it would feel like to have him throw her over his desk and slam into her.

"Oh, nothing Sir, I was just—well, I suppose I was distracted thinking of my apprenticeship." She lied.

"I see…" Severus responded, still unconvinced. "Well, you may want to stop the incessant fumbling about if you want to keep said apprenticeship."

"That's not fair!" Hermione snapped, suddenly very upset. "I am _always_ careful and take the utmost care with my work!"

Severus stalked towards his apprentice until her back was against the dungeon wall.

"Precisely." He said in a voice that was deceptively soft, noticing how her breathing quickened at his closeness and her chest rose and fell enticingly.

"What are you on about?" she asked.

Severus put his hands on either side of her head effectively making it impossible for Hermione to escape.

"I watch as you come and go every day Miss Granger, and not once have you made such a blatant mistake as you did today. Something is making that brain of yours glitch and you _will _tell me what it is." He seethed at her.

"You have no right! I don't have to tell you anything. My private thoughts are just that. I'm sorry about my mistake Professor, and I assure you it will not happen again, but you won't force me to speak of what I do not wish to speak of."

Severus lowered his face to hers so that his black eyes were inches away from hers, making Hermione gasp.

"So you admit that you lied."

"What do you—" Dammit! She couldn't believe how thick she was. He had tricked her into confessing that it indeed was not her apprenticeship she had been thinking about. _Shit, the sneaky Slytherin bastard._

Hermione's brain started thinking quickly of how to get herself out of this situation.

"I- I have to go Professor, I'll be late for dinner. Crookshanks will be missing me and I still have to finish the Veritaserum you wanted me to do and—"

"Hermione!"

She jumped at the power and intensity of her former Potions Master's voice. Gods, that voice made her go weak in the knees. He had never called her by her given name before and she found that hearing it said by him was the most erotic sound she had ever encountered.

"Yes, Severus?" she asked in a breathy voice, not realizing she had called him by his first name as well.

Severus Snape was not an easily stunned man, yet when the young woman before him had said his name he had felt a shot of electricity go up his spine. His fists tightened and he growled, making the young witch before him moan softly. He used all his might and backed away from her slowly, letting his gaze travel up her body as he mentally undressed her. Hermione could do nothing but stand there breathing heavily as he pushed away from her.

"Go home, Miss Granger, and do see to it that your clumsiness does not ruin any more of my potions." He snarled at her. Severus turned and strode to his rooms, hearing the entrance door to the dungeons close a few minutes later. When he drifted off to sleep that night, he dreamed of Hermione under him, her hands tied above her head and he rammed into her and she screamed his name.


	2. Chapter 2

"Honestly Harry, you can't just expect her to be ok with you being so indecisive."

"I know Hermione, I just wish that Ginny would understand. I'm not purposefully putting off proposing, it's just I want to wait until the right moment. We're only twenty-four after all. Besides, you are a whole year older than us and you still haven't gotten hitched." Harry gave Hermione a boyish smile.

"Yeah… I know." She sighed, doing her best to not think of how immensely single she had been for the past year.

"Don't fret, love. You'll find someone, being as smart and pretty as you are." He told her encouragingly.

As Severus walked up to his dungeons, he heard Hermione's voice. So she had company? Hadn't he told her he did not want any of her dunderhead friends visiting her in his lab? _Bloody girl needs some sorting out. _However, just as he was about to swoop in and yell at her for the disregard to his rules, he heard something interesting… something _very_ interesting.

"Oh, please. We both know that no one can stand me Harry… well, aside from you and Ron. Who in this world would want to be with someone like me? I work all the time, and when I'm not working I spend my time reading about my work, and most people find me immensely boring. I'm not like you. I'm not good looking enough to find someone who will see past all that. To be honest, I'm surprised Severus can even stand to be around me." Hermione looked up at Harry with glistening eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

Harry found it rather odd that she had called Snape by his first name, but decided to let it go for now, and comfort his friend.

"Don't be daft Hermione. You are bright, and witty, and bloody gorgeous." He told her as he embraced her.

"Then why haven't I gotten laid in over a year?" she blurted out.

"Perhaps if you spent less time fraternizing and more time completing your work, Miss Granger, you would be able to indulge in… extracurricular activities." Severus stated dryly, startling the witch and wizard.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione blushed from head to toe.

"Sir…" Harry greeted him. Ever since the battle with Voldemort, Harry had grown an immense respect for his former Potions Master. Severus had survived Nagini's bite, but barely. Harry had seen his memories and with them, and Dumbledore's portrait, he had been able to get the professor cleared of all charges.

"Potter…" Snape gave him a nod of acknowledgment as he walked to his storeroom. He had gotten over his dislike of the boy, and while they were hardly friends, they could at least be pleasant with one another.

Hermione quickly said goodbye to her friend, and steeled herself to face her mentor. She softly walked over to him just as he was coming out of the backroom.

"Ahhh, Miss Granger, finally ready to work, are we? I assume you completed the work I assigned to you?"

"Yes… Sir, I—" she wanted to ask him how much of her conversation he had heard, but quickly decided against it. She didn't want the embarrassment and they had to choose a potion to test out today. Severus knew that she was completely capable and proficient, yet he still liked to test her work every once in a while. Hermione calmed herself and looked at him curiously. "What potion are we trying today?"

For a second Hermione could have sworn she saw a small smirk on his lips. His eyes suddenly got an odd glint in them.

"Veritaserum."


	3. Chapter 3

"Veritaserum?" Hermione replied, trying to hide the shakiness in her voice.

"Indeed. I do not believe we have tested your Veritaserum before, and so tonight we shall." Severus replied smoothly.

"Professor, surely there are more… interesting potions for us to try?" she asked, desperately trying to convince him to change his mind.

"I think not, Miss Granger. Now if you would fetch it for me, we shall begin."

Hermione quickly retrieved the potion and returned to her mentor, hoping against all hope that she would not be the one imbibing it. She gave him an unsure look and presented it to him.

Severus smirked and shook his head.

"Unless you would like for me to inspect it, I believe you may take it now."

Hermione's hope flew out the window and she stared at Severus with a pleading look. Seeing that he would not relent, she uncorked the potion and drank it all down in one gulp. Severus instructed her to sit across from him in an empty chair, as they waited a few minutes for the brew to take full effect.

"Are you ready, Miss Granger?"

"Truly not sir, although I don't think anything can prepare me for this." Hermione answered automatically, as the potion forced her to respond immediately and truthfully.

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"I meant if you are now able to answer my questions? Are you under the effect of the Veritaserum?" he inquired in an irritated tone.

"Oh… yes, Sir." She replied, feeling rather foolish.

"Very well, what is your full name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-five, Sir."

"What color are my eyes?"

"The blackest black I have ever seen… like pools of darkness." She responded instantly, covering her mouth in embarrassment at her incredibly descriptive answer.

Severus stared at her for a moment, fully relishing in her lack of comfort and embarrassment.

"My, aren't we creative with our words today?" he said in an amused tone.

"Only with you." Hermione gasped at her forwardness and shut her eyes wishing the floor would open up and swallow her whole.

Severus looked at her pensively. How far should he go? Did he have a right to force answers from her through this potion? Then, he remembered that he was a Slytherin and didn't rightly care about what was right or proper.

"Why?"

"Pardon me, Sir?"

"Why only with me?" he asked intensely.

"Because you are the only one that makes me feel this way." She answered, not being able to tear her eyes from his as she slowly got up and started backing away from him. He got up as well and advanced on her until her back was for the second day in row against his dungeon wall. Severus lifted his fingers to her face and started tracing her lips with them.

"And how do I make you feel, Hermione?"

"Like my insides are on fire. Like I want you to touch me all over and never stop. I imagine what—" she stopped herself and held her breath, afraid of what she would say if she didn't.

"Yes?" he asked her softly.

"I imagine what it would feel like to have your skin against mine… to feel your mouth on my body. I feel like I can't get away from you. You are on my mind constantly, teasing me… making me ache to feel you, or to touch you. And I do feel you. You're inside… all the time." Hermione was panting, and couldn't help but moan as she felt the slickness between her thighs. "Please, stop. I can't do this." She begged him.

Severus tried to concentrate on anything but the erection underneath his robes but it wasn't working. He slid his finger into her warm mouth and she closed her eyes and gently slid her tongue around it, whimpering softly. He roughly pulled away from her and clenched his jaw tightly as he closed his eyes, trying to compose himself.

"Leave…"

"I-I—" Hermione gasped.

"Now!" he roared.

She quickly ran out and left him alone in the cold dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus paced the floor of his dungeons while he tried to assimilate what had just occurred. _Why did I have to give her the Veritaserum?_ He knew that the attraction he was feeling towards Hermione was wrong on so many levels. He had been her professor for god's sake. But she wasn't a child anymore, was she? It had been two hours since she had left and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her for a single moment. His thoughts were distracted when there was a knock at his door. He sighed, wondering who would be bothering him at such an hour.

"Enter." He snapped.

His face gave nothing away as he saw Hermione walk in, but his heart started beating just a hint faster.

"Miss Granger, how may I assist you?"

Hermione approached him with a cold demeanor and set some papers on his desk.

"As intriguing as it may be for me to guess, Miss Granger, perhaps you could enlighten me as to what those are." He drawled.

"I quit. I am leaving London on the weekend. There is a potions apprenticeship awaiting me in America." Hermione stated calmly.

Severus was shocked, though he did not show it. She was leaving? What on earth for? Then he realized what was happening. She was leaving because of him.

"No." He told her smoothly as he grabbed the paperwork from his desk and tore it before he set it back down.

"Excuse me?" she replied in an irritated tone.

"Are you deaf, girl? I said no. I won't allow your petty discomfort to intervene with our work. You agreed to apprentice under me, and that is what you shall do."

"That's preposterous, you can't force me to stay here. This has nothing to do with discomfort. We don't work well together. It's as simple as that. Goodnight, Professor." Hermione turned in a determined manner, and strode towards the door.

"Hermione…" Severus growled, making her falter and stop dead in her tracks. "_Sit down!_"

"You can't tell me what to do!" she snapped as she turned to look at him.

"Wrong, you are still apprenticing under me, which means I can do as I please."

"I just handed you my resigning paperwork." She challenged.

"Which I just tore up, therefore it means nothing."

Hermione was fuming. How dare he? First he forced the truth of her feelings toward him with a potion, then he threw her out of his dungeons, and now he was trying to tell her what she could or could not do. _The nerve!_

"You listen to me and you listen well, Severus Snape. I am a grown woman and I will do as I please. Your pathetic attempts at intimidating me will not work. So once again, goodnight."

In a flash, Severus had her by the throat and Hermione gasped in both fear and excitement. She was very aware of this man's past. She'd be a fool to forget that he was once one of the most feared Death Eaters in the world, and he had the Dark Mark on his arm to prove it. And while the threat of Voldemort was gone, and Severus had undoubtedly been on the Order's side, he was still one of the deadliest and most dangerous men alive, something which made her hold her tongue as he stared at her in pure rage.

"I said… sit… _down_." He warned dangerously. He slowly released her and watched her sit on the chair she had been in while under the effect of the Veritaserum. "_You_ will listen now, Miss Granger. I will not have you leaving mid-apprenticeship and therefore making me go through the ordeal of finding someone new to mentor when there is no need. You will be here at seven pm sharp tomorrow and I will hear no more of this ridiculous idea. Have I made myself clear?"

"You can't force me to stay!" Hermione replied defiantly. "There is nothing binding me to you legally or otherwise."

Severus glared at her. "Is that what's bothering you, Hermione?"

"_Don't_ call me that." She seethed

"Watch your tongue, witch." Severus approached her chair making Hermione stand up quickly. "Perhaps you would feel more inclined to stay if dragged you to my bed and claimed you as my own. Is that what you want?" his hand traveled to her throat and grasped it once again in a possessive manner making Hermione shiver. "Is it?" he hissed as his other hand traveled down her side and made its way to her inner thigh. Severus could feel the heat of her skin through the long skirt she was wearing and was barely able to stop himself from hiking it up and taking her right then. Suddenly, he stiffened and moved away from her quivering body.

"Tomorrow…. seven pm." He snarled.


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday night and Hermione had not come back to the dungeons since Severus had torn up her quitting papers Tuesday night. Severus was becoming weary. He had attempted to contact her by owl, and had even shown up at her home on more than one occasion, yet he had not been able to see her. For the last three days he had been thinking of ways to make her stay. He couldn't lose her… not now. He didn't love her, that he knew. Yet, he couldn't help but feel attached to her. _This is bloody ridiculous. I must see her, no matter what. _Severus quickly grabbed his wand and disapparated.

Hermione was drinking tea in her living room when she heard a crack just outside of her door. Figuring it was Professor McGonagall, she quickly got up and opened it.

"Oh, Minerva, I'm—" Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the scowling face of Severus Snape.

"Sorry to disappoint." He drawled

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear I was done with our conversation?" she seethed.

"Is that so? Funny, I thought I made it clear you were to report back to me days ago. Pity that you can't always get what you want. I, on the other hand, can and _will_." Severus stated darkly as he approached her and towered over her small frame.

"I told you I'm through with being intimidated by you!" she yelled at him and pushed at his chest. Severus barely moved. He grabbed her by the arm roughly and threw her on the couch, silently closing and warding the door behind him. When he turned to face her, his eyes were dark and livid. He silently walked up to the couch, then, to Hermione's surprise, he knelt in between her legs, catching her off guard when he grabbed her wrists and pinned them by her side. Hermione couldn't help but be confused by what she was witnessing. She never imagined she would witness the great Severus Snape kneeling before her. He seemed almost fragile, but the hardness in his eyes and the roughness with which he was holding her hands and knees in place made her realize he was anything but docile. She realized she had been holding her breath when he finally spoke.

"I am tired of these childish games, Hermione." He spoke coldly. He noticed that she flinched at his use of her name and growled. "_Enough!_"

Hermione jumped slightly at his menacing tone, her eyes going wide with worry. Had she pushed him too far? Was he going to kill her?

"I-I…" she stammered.

"_Legillimens!_"

_Severus watched as he slammed Hermione up against a wall and dropped to his knees before her, burying his face in between her thighs. They were both naked and breathing heavily. He saw her moan in pleasure as he licked her pussy in earnest._

"_Oh… Severus, more!" she moaned._

"_You want more?" he saw himself growl as he got to his feet and lifted her up so that_ _her legs wrapped around his waist. "If you say so…" He snarled as he thrust into her violently._

Hermione gasped as Severus slipped out of her mind, leaving them both panting.

"Hermione…" he groaned.

Hermione had seen her deepest fantasy along with Severus and could barely contain her lust.

"Please…"she breathed. "I can't stop… you have to leave." She begged him.

"Stupid girl… I have seen your dreams, Hermione. I can give you what you want… what you _need._ Why must you fight me so? I can feel how much you want me. Your body yearns for me." He whispered as his fingers grasped her hips tightly. Severus leaned his face into her neck and gently bit her soft flesh making Hermione's eyes roll in the back of her head and her breath hitch. Her hands shot up to his head and buried themselves in his dark hair.

"Severus…" she moaned lustfully, unconsciously tilting her neck to the side to give him better access.

He pulled back slightly so he could look at her. His eyes were full of dark promise.

"Tonight… you will come to me at midnight." He commanded. The tone in his voice letting her know there was no room for argument. "I must go now." He slowly got to his feet and walked to the front door. He gave Hermione one last glance as he brought down his wards and exited her home.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus could not believe his eyes. It was half past one and Hermione had not yet showed.

"The nerve of her!" He roughly yanked his coat from his chair and left the dungeons. When he reached the front gates of Hogwarts, he disapparated. The next moment, Severus stood in front of Hermione's home. He closed his eyes and calmed his breathing. Being in an agitated state would only hurt the progress he had made with the young witch. He growled to himself as he realized the silly girl had put up wards to surround her house. _So much for being calm, _he thought sarcastically. He raised his wand and slowly started bringing each ward down. He was surprised a few times at the strength of some of them. Finally, twenty minutes later he had broken past all of the magic. Severus silently waved his wand, making Hermione's front door swing open.

"Miss Granger?" he called out, noticing that the house was pitch black. When no answer came, he decided to take a look around. Her bedroom was the first place he headed to, thinking perhaps she was asleep. However, when he opened her door, he was greeted with an empty bed. Maybe she had gone to the dungeons, realizing she had missed her appointment with him. The logical side of Severus' brain, however, told him that it was unlikely. After all, Miss Granger was a highly punctual person. He decided to sit and wait. If Hermione came home, he would be there.

Two hours later, he heard the faint sound of a door unlocking. He positioned himself in the chair located in the corner of the room, and sat patiently as he heard her footsteps ascending the stairs. Finally, the bedroom door opened, revealing his apprentice.

Hermione exhaled loudly as she entered her bedroom. Her courage had failed her. She had stood outside of her mentor's dungeons tonight, yet had been paralyzed by nervousness. He would be livid, she knew, but she just hadn't been able to bring herself to knock. In truth, she was frightened. She feared the intensity of her feelings for her former professor, and above all, she feared giving into those feelings. Not even bothering to turn her light on, she looked at her reflection in the mirror; the moon's rays the only light in the dark room. She looked tired. Tired of working, tired of denying her feelings to even herself, but mostly, tired of avoiding Severus. A defeated sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes.

"Good evening, Hermione." A deep, smooth voice said, making her gasp and turn around rapidly. There he was, the object of her infatuation, sitting mere feet from her. He seemed so at ease in her bedroom, almost as if he belonged there.

"P- Professor Snape." She whispered.

"Come, come, now, Hermione you weren't so formal this afternoon." He said in a deceptively soft voice.

"Sir, I—"

"Where were you?" he inquired in a curious tone.

Hermione felt herself freeze. She had known he would be upset, but his demeanor suggested he had left reasonable about three exits back. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to answer him without stuttering.

"I was out." She said with more confidence than she felt.

"Is that so? It seems, Miss Granger, that you have forgotten a rather important meeting we had. Would you care to explain why you did not come to me, Hermione?"

Hermione saw his eyes burn with anger, and could not stop her body from trembling. She was a sick witch. She needed to rid herself of this obsession.

"Get out of my house." She said in a strong voice unlike her own.

"No." Severus growled as he stood up and slowly approached her. "I tire of this game, witch." Any retort she may have had was forgotten as she felt him grab her shoulders roughly and back her into the nearest wall, making her gasp.

"Please…" she whimpered.

"Please what?" He whispered as he ran one of his hands down her side.

"Please stop?" Severus asked in an innocent voice, as his fingers slipped under the hem of her dress, slowly making their way up her inner thigh.

Hermione couldn't breathe. Her eyes fluttered as she felt Severus' hand slide her panties to the side and gently graze her bare skin. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, teasing her as her body betrayed her and she moved into him.

"Or perhaps," he continued, "I am mistaken. Perhaps, every shallow breath, every miniscule moan, _every… single… whimper_, is you begging me to please keep going." He said roughly as he slipped a finger into her, making her cry out.

"Fuck!" Hermione moaned as she screwed her eyes shut. Her body started riding his hand without her noticing.

Severus held back a groan as he added another finger. He could feel how aroused she was… how wet, and it made him want her more every second. Not to mention she was now slamming herself down on his hand. She was a vision, with her head thrown back in pleasure as she roughly bit her lower lip.

Hermione dug her nails into Severus' robed shoulders. Time had stopped. There was nothing but her, and him, and the unimaginable pleasure she was feeling.

"Oh, god… more, more, more." She whispered incoherently as she opened her eyes and looked at him. His gaze seemed to burn through her from its intensity.

Suddenly, Severus pulled his fingers out of her, and placed the hand that had been on her shoulder firmly around her neck, making Hermione gasp at her own actions when she moaned from his chocking grip.

"More?" he whispered to her.

"Yes… please." She gasped.

He slowly raised the hand that had been inside of her, his fingers gently caressing her lips while his other hand kept a firm hold on her throat.

"Open…" he instructed huskily.

Hermione quickly obeyed him. Not once did she think that she was about to taste herself for the very first time. Not once did she think that this was her former professor and her current mentor, and this may be wrong. No, all Hermione could think about was how badly she wanted those graceful fingers in her mouth, and when she finally wrapped her lips around them, she moaned in ecstasy. As she tasted her arousal, she felt a new wave of lust pool between her thighs, making her clench them.

Severus bit back a growl as she slid her tongue over his fingers. It was at that moment that he decided he could wait no longer. He took his hands away from her, ignoring her disapproving mewl, and hiked her dress up to her waist, grabbing Hermione's hips and slamming them against the wall as he sunk to his knees. He heard a small gasp escape her as he looked up into her lustful eyes.

"I know what you want, Hermione… what you _crave_. I can give you what you desire… all you have to do is admit it. Tell me that you long for this… for me. Tell me that you need this, and I shall end your suffering. No more games, witch. Say it, _now_." He growled.

"Yes! God, please. I need you. Please don't tease me any longer. I can't bear it." She cried. A chill ran up Hermione's spine as she heard the wizard chuckle darkly.

Severus thrust his tongue into her, making the witch grab onto his dark hair as her breathing became harsh and rapid. He slowly licked her, gently nibbling on her clit as he did so.

Suddenly, they both froze at the sound of a loud knock coming from Hermione's front door.

**I'm glad you have all liked the story so far. This chapter took me a while to write. I wanted it to be as passionate as possible. Please review and tell me what you thought. Your encouragement helps me write . **


	7. Chapter 7

"Severus!" Hermione whispered as the knocking became more insistent.

Severus growled at the interruption. He had been so close, only to be delayed by no doubt one of her dunderhead friends. Then, he remembered Hermione had a small window which could be opened on her door. He smirked as an idea formed in his mind.

"You may go downstairs and see who it is, I will, however, accompany you."

"But—"

"_Now_!" he growled.

Hermione gathered her courage and did as she was told. She slowly descended her stairs with Severus close behind. When they arrived at the door, he made sure to stand to the side of the small window so that he could not be noticed when it was opened. Hermione steeled herself and slowly opened the small latch that would allow her to see her visitor.

"Harry!" she squeaked.

"Hey, Hermione, I was knocking for a bit there. Are you alright?" her friend asked in a concerned tone.

Hermione gasped as she felt Severus' hand trail up her thigh, his nails scratching her as they moved along her skin.

"Fine…" she choked out.

Severus could feel the heat coming off of her skin and smirked to himself. The dirty chit was getting off on it! _Oh, how I am going to enjoy this_, he thought darkly. He allowed his fingertips to reach the side of her panties and slowly slid them beneath the fabric, hearing her breath catch as he stroked her clit.

"Hermione, are you quite sure you're alright? Why don't you let me in?" Harry inquired in a confused tone.

Hermione tried to calm herself and answered in as steady a tone as she could muster.

"I'm fine, really. It's just I was about to get in the tub and I'm a bit… undressed at the moment." She told him convincingly, making her friend blush a bit.

"Oh, I see." Harry said sheepishly, though still not fully sure his friend was telling the truth.

Severus decided it was time for this visit to come to a closing and slammed his fingers inside of the witch, making her screw her eyes shut and grind her teeth.

"I'm sorry, Harry, come back tomorrow." She said sharply as she closed the small window shut. She turned to Severus breathing heavily, and suddenly bolted up the stairs to her room, locking the door behind her. "Oh, Merlin!" she exclaimed. Hermione couldn't believe what had just occurred. She had almost been brought to orgasm in front of her best friend, and now, the man responsible for this was only feet away from her door. She thought about how Harry would have reacted had he known what was going on behind the piece of wood that had been separating them.

"Hermione…" she jumped as she heard Severus' voice just outside of her bedroom. "Let me in." He commanded.

"Go away, Severus." She yelled, stepping towards her bed. It was a good thing she had done so, since not a moment later, her door was slammed open revealing a none too pleased Potions Master.

"You try my patience, witch!" he snarled at her.

Hermione backed herself into the bed as he strode towards her and grabbed her jaw firmly.

"Do you lack the ability to understand, girl? You are _mine_!" He growled dangerously.

Hermione's mind was racing. Here he was, the man of her fantasies wanting to own her completely, and all she could do was stare dumbfounded. What if he tired of her? How would she console herself then? It was a sickness, she knew, to want someone so desperately. She would lose all of her acquaintances, and everyone in the wizarding world would no doubt turn their back on her, including her friends. Well, perhaps not Harry, but she was sure many still held a grudge against the former Death Eater.

Severus could see the wheels turning in her head. She always had to overanalyze everything, but then again, that was a feeling he knew all too well. His grip on her jaw lessened, just enough for her to relax a bit.

"You belong to me, Hermione. You know this as well as I. Why do you fight me so? Your very body shivers at my presence. When I look at you, I cannot help but imagine you chained to my wall, your body laid out before me to do with as I please, and believe me, _I will_. I will punish you raw until sobs are escaping your lips with such intensity that you won't know if you want me to cease, or never stop at all. I wish for you to be at my mercy, and experience what true pleasure is. I can make you bleed, little one, and I can make you _like it_." He whispered darkly to her as his fingers closed around her neck once again, making her moan.

Hermione didn't know if she wanted to run, or let him have his way with her right then and there. His words were intoxicating, and she felt herself slowly sinking into his eyes as he heard them.

"Tell me what you want, Hermione, and it shall be yours."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story. I greatly appreciate it. I am not the fastest of updaters and I apologize, but sometimes it is difficult for me to write until I have a defined idea of what I want my chapter to be, so thank you all for your patience. I warn you that after this chapter, I will be going in a direction that not all are comfortable with. Much of this story will be based on dominion and submission, so if you are not comfortable with that, you may want to stop at this one. I hope you guys enjoy it and review so I can know your thoughts on how I am doing so far. And now, on to Severus and Hermione.**_

* * *

><p>"I want you… to leave me be." She ground out.<p>

"You lie." He said menacingly, staring the witch down with cold eyes.

"I will not have you coming into my home, and ordering me about like I am some child in your classroom for you to command." Hermione said standing up and pushing at his chest, making Severus take a step back.

"Are you not? As I recall, you were only too eager to be commanded when you _were _merely a child in my dungeons." He sneered.

"That was only because I had a thirst for knowledge that I felt your teachings could satisfy, but do not mistake me for the child I once was, Severus Snape. Leave my home, _now_." She growled.

Within seconds Severus had her pinned against her bedroom wall.

"You forget yourself, girl." He snarled dangerously.

"I believe it is _you_ who forgets himself, _Professor._"

"I will not stand for this insolence, _Miss Granger!_ Now you will cease these childish games, and admit your desire for me. You walk a thin line, Hermione. Do not test me."

Hermione stared at the man before her. Her thoughts racing through her mind a mile a minute.

"I do not wish for this, Severus." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

His dark gaze was filled with confusion at her unexpected confession.

"What is it that worries you? I mean you no harm, surely you know that. It is not I that has instilled this fear in you."

"But it_ is_ you. _You_ made me imbibe the Veritaserum. _You _used Legilimency on me and accessed parts of my mind that I never wished for you to see. _You_ decided to force yourself into my life without any consideration for what I may have wanted. It is _you_ who has plagued my thoughts for the last five years of my life, and it is _you _who has made me spend countless sleepless nights tossing and turning in my bed, with thoughts of what it would feel like to have you touch me."

Severus took a step back, confusion marring his face. Was this how she felt about him?

"Hermione…"

"No! I have had enough of this! I can't do anything without thinking of you. This… _obsession _must stop. I cannot live with the fact that I can't have you, any longer." She said, breaking down in tears.

"This is nonsense! I am right here. I could not possibly be closer to you. What is this thing that makes you feel this way?" Severus asked, not understanding.

Hermione closed her eyes, as he gently lifted her chin with his hand. Severus could see the desperation in her eyes when she finally looked at him.

"You will leave." She whispered so softly, he had to strain to hear her.

"What in Merlin's name do you speak of?"

"Look at me, Severus. I am not a beautiful witch, and my personality leaves much to be desired. What shall I do when you are done with me? You will tire of me, of that I have no doubt."

Severus felt himself tense at her words. He'd had no idea the witch's self-esteem was so low. He ransacked his brain, trying to think of how to fix this problem, when it hit him. He was skeptical of his plan, as he was a man that shared this side of himself rarely, if ever, even in the company of women he intended to bed. However, his desire for Hermione was great, and as he realized this might be the only way to help her find release from herself, he proceeded into dangerous territory.

"Hermione…" he spoke in a firm voice, making her eyes dart to his.

"Severus?" she asked in a small voice.

"Sit on the bed… _now_." He watched her expression, hoping his plan would not turn on him.

Hermione seemed surprised at the turn of events, yet something compelled her to do as she was commanded. She slowly walked over to the bed, and sat, her eyes searching for some kind of answer.

"I wish for you to listen, as I will not repeat this. I have no intention of tiring of you, yet I cannot let you continue as you are. Your fears will destroy us both, and that is not something I am willing to allow. I can help you, but you must give yourself over to me… completely."

Something told her that this was no longer simply about sex. This was about control. She could see the desire in his eyes, and the need to consume her. Could she allow this man to possess her? Hermione was _always_ the one in charge when it came to her life.

"Will you hurt me?" she asked in a half frightened, half breathless voice.

Severus smirked darkly at her subtle acceptance.

"Only if you beg me to."


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all so much for your continued support. As a small way of showing my gratitude, I will start answering every comment left from the previous chapter at the end of a new one. So when you are done reading this update, if you wish you can find responses to all of your comments from last chapter at the bottom. Again, I am so glad so many of you love this story. Please review and let me know your thoughts on this update. Thank you, I love you all :)**

* * *

><p>Hermione stared at Severus with a shocked expression on her face. Somehow, his words had touched something within her. He did not plan on leaving her, and while she knew one could not control whether they tired of a person or not, she trusted Severus' assessment of his wants. The way in which he was looking at her made her feel needed… owned, and it was something she was relishing.<p>

Severus seemed to notice her willingness to be dominated, and slowly approached her, much like one would approach a scared wild creature. He slowly helped her to her feet and grazed her face with his fingertips, making her close her eyes and gasp softly. He inhaled her scent and allowed himself this small moment to indulge himself, before his face became a blank mask. He swiftly turned them, so that he was now seating himself on the bed, and he dragged Hermione down to his lap, sitting her on his thigh.

"What is it that you want, Hermione?" he whispered into her ear, his breath trailing her neck as he did so.

"Y-You… I want you, Severus." She breathed.

"Then you shall have me, witch."

He considered offering her a safe word, but decided against it. He knew what she needed, and tonight, she would take all he gave her, with no way out. Severus had her bent over his lap in an instant, making her shriek in surprise. Hermione was confused as to what he was doing. Surely he could not think this was an appropriate position for her to be in. Severus made her clothing disappear with a wave of his hand, and gently slid his palm across her back. She had started opening her mouth to complain, when a sharp noise reverberated in the room. Hermione gasped as she felt his hand connect with her ass. Her eyes watered, and she felt incredibly embarrassed and uncomfortable. Her parents had never spanked her. She had never given them reason to. She immediately tried to squirm out of Severus' lap, but his strong arms held her in place.

"Let me go!" she cried indignantly.

"_No._" He responded coldly, and proceeded to spank her again, making Hermione cry out. "I will give you what you deserve, little one… what you need." At this, he brought his hand down again, and this time, he did not stop. The slaps kept coming one after the other, each time just a bit harder than before. Hermione could not believe that she was in her former Potions Master's lap, being punished like a disobedient child. After the first ten blows, she could not stop the tears from falling. She felt more confused than she ever had in her life. She was sobbing uncontrollably, yet the dampness between her thighs was unmistakable.

"_Severus_…" she let out in a voice that sounded nothing like her own.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Hermione. I will release you." He said in a dark tone, bringing his hand down on her behind with double the force of the rest of his blows, making her scream out his name as her orgasm hit her with a raw force. Severus gently massaged her wet folds as she quivered in his arms. Before Hermione had a chance to come back to herself, he had her magically bound to the head of her bed. She was still shaking, having never experienced such a strong feeling. All she could do was sob while laughing uncontrollably. She supposed to an outsider she may have seemed mad, yet her pleasure was such that she did not care. Her body started to relax, and she realized that she could not move, and was no longer on his lap. She looked at him confused, and he gave her a sinister smirk.

"What will you do with me?" she inquired, half curious, and half frightened.

"Only what you desperately want." He assured her, before lowering his head to her wet lips, forcing a groan out of the witch. He licked at her roughly, not caring that she was sensitive, and without her noticing, slid a blade out of his boots. In his Death Eater days, Severus had always carried it with him, even though he knew the chances were slim that he would need it, it was better to be prepared for anything, and so, with that mentality it had been that he had kept it on him at all times, long after the fall of the Dark Lord. He heard Hermione's intake of breath as she felt the cool metal slowly slide up her leg. Her breathing doubled in speed, and Severus wondered if it was from fear, or something else altogether. He decided to sate his curiosity.

"Do you know what this is, Hermione?" he asked in an eerily calm tone as he replaced his mouth with his fingers, while bringing the hand with the knife up to the young witch's chest so she could see the weapon in between her gasps of pleasure.

Hermione didn't know what to focus on. She knew she should be paying attention to Severus and what he was saying to her, yet she found it ever so difficult when his fingers slid in and out of her, making her thrown her head back in rapture. However, she did her best to concentrate and answer him.

"It's—It's a Death Eater Blade." She gasped out before panting loudly when his fingers curled inside of her.

"How observant of you, Miss Granger. Indeed it is. If only you knew how much blood this blade has spilt, you would surely be horrified." He was, of course, bluffing. Severus had never had the need to use the blade, but he wanted Hermione to understand how dangerous it could be, especially when wielded by a dark wizard, such as him. He did, however, find it curious that she started moaning softly as he brought the knife down to her thighs.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Have I been mistaken this whole time? Perhaps you are more twisted than I ever predicted, Hermione. Let's find out, shall we?" He said with a dark look in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Megan Consoer: I am glad you are enjoying my little story. Here is an update for you.<strong>

**MasterSnapesPet: I was so honored to read you comment. It is a big compliment for you to say that may be one of your favorite lines ever. I also found it curious, because that was my favorite line in that whole chapter. It just came to me and felt so right, ya know? So thank you very much, I appreciate your compliment greatly. Please continue to enjoy.**

**Jennii Toxiic: I am glad you like dominant Severus, I love him too hahaha. Something about him just screams "Dom" to me.**

**Jael73: I know! Cliffhangers are awful, but I love them as much as I hate them. Here is a new chapter to easy your pain hahaha. Enjoy it!**

**SeverusSnapePrincess10: I LOVED your comment, it was so passionate hahaha. I am sorry that it was not that long of a chapter, but as you can see a new one is up, so take advantage of that and sate your curiosity as to what happens next. I really hope you will enjoy. Let me know!**

**Kimber: Hahaha I definitely agree with you there. Also, there is just such a grace about him, as you said... masterful. He is just that kind of guy.**

**Daddys little crazy bitch: Thank you, please continue to enjoy it and let me know what you think.**

**HughSoSexy: Dark is my thing, I don't mind some romance, but I definitely love throwing some darkness into it. It just makes everything so much more exciting!**

**frecklysnape: I'm sorry, I don't mean to be a tease... wait, yes I do! Hahaha. I LOVE D/s stories as well. I think writing a Dominant Severus is just SO much fun. I'm glad you like it. Let me know how you like this new chapter!**

**Captain Beccah Carter-O'Neill: Well, now there is more. Read and enjoy, and thank you for your review!**

**MarianneNorthmanCullen: I am glad you enjoyed that last chapter, though hopefully you will love this one even more!  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, here is another update for all of you lovely readers. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN HEAVY SEXUAL THEMES AND BDSM/S&M THEMES. Now that I have that out of the way, I would like to thank you all once again for your continued support. Please review as I find it to help my inspiration when it comes to writing. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Hermione screamed in agony as the metal cut along the sensitive skin on her stomach, yet she couldn't help but raise her hips to meet Severus' fingers at the same time. She was lost in a sea of pain and pleasure, and she was in no hurry to leave it. It seemed the wizard was enjoying his torment of her. There was a dark, lustful glint in his eyes every time he drew another drop of blood from her ivory skin, and he could not help but let out a small moan when she would thrust up into his hand. Severus sped up the pace of his fingers, now slamming them into her with all his might, making the young witch throw her head back and yell his name.<p>

There is a moment in everyone's life where they lose all control and become nothing more than a primal being, desperately wanting their will to be done, and for Severus Snape, this was that moment. He firmly pressed his blade atop of Hermione's clit and watched her go into an uncontrollable orgasm. Unable to stop himself, he wandlessly rid himself of his robes, and undid the magical bonds that held his witch. He frantically flipped her over so she was on her knees, and with no preamble, slammed into her from behind, making her cry out once more. He could feel her warm, wet walls hugging him and could not repress the groan that came to his lips. He took no mercy on the witch, and thrust in and out of her, loving every time she slammed back into him. Severus grabbed Hermione by her hair and lifted the witch to his chest while still in her.

"Do you like it, little one? Being hurt and fucked like this? I know I'm enjoying it." He snarled.

"Yes! Merlin, yes! I need you, Severus. Please!" she begged without shame.

Severus kept a firm hold on her hair, while his other arm wrapped around her waist, allowing him to immerse himself even deeper. The hand that had been lingering at the back of Hermione's head slowly treaded towards her navel and his fingers captured some of the blood his knife had left on her stomach. He brought the digits up to her lips, and slipped one of them into her mouth, making her taste it. Hermione gasped, and slammed her hips down into one of his thrusts without being able to control herself.

"Tell me, Hermione, does tasting your own blood excite you? Knowing that it was I that drew it?" Severus asked in a venomous whisper, as he moved his fingers over her lips.

Hermione's face was strained as she tried to control herself. She had no time to think about whether this was right, or normal. All she knew was that if Severus were to stop now, she would surely die.

A small flick of Severus' hand was all it took, and suddenly a large mirror was on the wall in front of the couple.

"Look at yourself, witch. You are a vision, your face covered in your own blood, my cock slamming in and out of you… perfect." Severus growled as the hand on her face moved to capture her neck. He couldn't help the smirk that crept to his lips when a shiver of pleasure ran through the body of the witch he was so earnestly fucking.

"Severus…" Hermione moaned as she watched the two of them in the mirror. It seemed unreal, and yet she could vividly feel every stroke and touch.

"Do you know how easily I could kill you, Hermione?" He whispered in her ear as his hand tightened around her throat, making her gasp in excitement. "I could snap your neck, little one, and there wouldn't be a thing you could do to stop me. How does it feel, Hermione, to know that your life is so utterly not in your control? That I could squeeze that pretty little neck until you're no more?" he accentuated his questions by tightening his hold on her. His fingers grasping tighter by the second, making Hermione writhe and moan as his thrusts in and out of her started to become more erratic. She still couldn't take her eyes off of the mirror he had conjured. She could see his dark hair curtaining his face while he buried it in her neck, the same neck that he was slowly constricting with his fingers, making her start to gasp for air.

"Severus…" she let out in a hoarse whisper, starting to see white spots in her vision yet not daring to make him stop. Not daring to take this pleasure away from herself.

"Yesss…" he moaned. "You feel it now, don't you? Let it go, Hermione. Trust me. Trust that even after all of this, I will keep you from the Veil, simply because you are mine. Do as I command, witch." He snarled in her ear, and Hermione could no longer hold on. Just as she was about to gasp for breath, her orgasm hit her with a force she had never experienced.

Severus felt her walls clenching around him and let go with a loud and fierce growl that accompanied her screams as they both held on for all they were worth.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, please leave a review and you can now <strong>feel free to follow me and talk to me at facebook. Just got to the website and then go to Eynelys13**  
><strong>

**And now, onto answering your reviews from the last chapter:**

**Frecklysnape: Yes, I am involved in the D/s community. It actually IS possible to orgasm from punishment, although when it comes to your second point, I also highly doubt that an inexperienced man can make a woman feel that good, but hey, anything is possible.**

**MasterSnapesPet: Yes, I love this side of Severus as well, and you can be sure that it is lost of fun to write for.**

**cosmoGirl666: Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoyed this update.**

**Mariepattinson: Ahhh, but I DID leave you like that! But now you have had your curiosity sated hahaha.**

**CeeCeeEss: I am glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully you will like this one even more!**

**snarkysnape1013: Evil is my middle name! I am glad that this story has you captured, though. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**NewtypeJuliet: It makes me happy to see people say that they have not seen what I am doing anywhere else. That's a very hard feat in and of itself and it is a great compliment so thank you!**

**SeverusSnapePrincess10: I must say, I have never had a comment quite as... detailed as yours hahaha. However, it was highly entertaining and who are we kidding? That's why we write this stuff! Hopefully this one will be even MORE to your liking. Review!**

**Anonyma: Well, I am glad you are so pleased with it! I have definitely read stories with the theme mine has before, so I will write a special response for you on one of my upcoming chapters with a few of them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thank you all. Please remember to comment and review or feel free to follow me and talk to me at facebook. Just got to the website and then go to Eynelys13  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is an update for all of my lovely readers. This chapter is a bit longer than my usual so enjoy and don't forget to review, and a special thank you to ****MasterSnapesPet ****for her awesome comment! Also ****SeverusSnapePrincess10****, I know you wanted a bit of a longer chapter, so hopefully I delivered!**

* * *

><p>Hermione and Severus lay gasping next to each other on the bed, and while Severus' face was controlled as always, despite his erratic breaths, the young witch could not keep the raw lust and pleasure she felt from her features. Her body was still trembling as he traced patterns on her stomach with his fingers, his hands smearing the blood there without a care in the world. Every time his touch would glide over one of the cuts he had made, she shivered. How was it possible for her to have endured so much pain and pleasure at the same time? The mere thought of it was making her wet again, a fact which she laughed at with joy.<p>

"May I ask what has amused you so?" the dark wizard asked in a sultry tone, his breathing returning to normal.

"It's just… the things you did to me… I've never felt anything like it." She mused.

"And you never will again, witch. Not unless it is I who is doing them to you." He said in a possessive tone.

The funny thing was, Hermione believed him. She truly believed down to her core that this man was the only one who could make her feel the way she felt right now. That delicious sensation of soaring, and yet not being high enough. Almost like an addiction that she would never be able to live without. Her thoughts led her to moan almost imperceptibly.

"So quickly? Do I excite you that much, little one." Severus whispered into her ear sensually.

"Yes." She gasped, and it was all she could say, for it was the truth.

"Would you like me to take you there again, Hermione? That place where there is nothing but pain, and lust. Nothing but us." He smirked as his other hand slid over her clit, making her gasp with need.

"_Severus_…" she moaned softly.

"I thought as much, yet there is a price to pay for everything in this world, darling. Nothing comes without repercussion."

That snapped Hermione out of her daze in a hurry.

"What do you mean?" she inquired as a worried look crossed her features. She gasped when she suddenly found herself pinned down by a very dangerous Potions Master. His eyes drawing her in.

"What I mean, is that you will learn what your place is, which of course, is at my side. No more childish games, witch. You are _mine_." He nearly growled as he spoke to her, his tone making her mind want to slap him, yet her body wanted nothing more than to be ravaged at that exact moment. Hermione would later wonder how she had had the ability to do so, but she slid out from under him with speed and grace, taking the sheets that had been on the bed to cover herself.

"No." She replied stonily, stubbornly pushing her aching lust to the background of this conversation, knowing that she needed to have a clear mind. "I will not be owned, Severus. Not by you… not by anyone." She tried to calm her body as she watched a very naked Severus Snape rise from the bed and slowly walk towards her.

"Hermione, come back to bed. Do not test me." He snarled.

"I will not!" she yelled.

"Do as you are told, woman!"

"Fuck you, Severus! I am not a puppet for you to toy with. I am my own witch! You cannot rule my life, I will not allow it. This was a mistake, one that I will not repeat again. I do not want you." Hermione knew she was lying through her teeth, yet she was desperate to keep her true emotions at bay. She was too close to giving in… too close.

"Come to me… _now._" He growled.

"You can't tell me what to do, you are not my keeper!"

"_I am your wizard!"_ Severus roared. "You do not seem to understand me, witch. You already belong to me. I own you as we speak this very moment."

"No, you don't." She insisted.

"No?" Severus asked in a deadly whisper as he finally had made her back up enough that her legs now touched the bottom of her shower, making her almost lose her balance. However, she was able to maintain it well enough that he had not seemed to notice.

"No." She confirmed, her breathing becoming more erratic by the second.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now why do I find that hard to believe?" his breath teased her as he moved his mouth over her face, yet his lips did not touch it.

"I will not be controlled, Severus." Hermione said, trying to stand her ground and keep her natural reactions to him at bay.

"Ahhh, but that's not exactly true, now is it?" he murmured, his lust replacing his anger. "There are a hundred ways to kneel and kiss the ground… figuratively speaking, and god did you kneel, little one. Your body all but begged me to possess it. You cannot deny this." He breathed with a look of pure passion in his eyes.

"I was weak."

"Oh, no, Hermione. What you did was the furthest thing from weak. I know you felt it, when I was inside of you… consuming you… the raw power of it." He had her in a trance, his legs slowly backing her up, until without even noticing it, she had stepped into the shower and brought him along with her. With a silent wave of his hand, Severus made the water turn on, the warm liquid hitting Hermione's back and making her shiver in pleasure at the feel of it.

He slowly spun them around and pressed her against the wall of the bath, her legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist.

"You see? Your body responds to me of its own accord. Give in, Hermione. You can no longer deny me. I won't stand for it, witch. You belong to _me!_" And with that he slammed into her.

"_Severus!_" she cried out in pleasure. She was tired of fighting. All that mattered was this. The feel of him filling her so completely, the sensation of the blood being rinsed from her cuts by the hot water caressing her wounds. Hermione closed her eyes and lost herself in the dark wizard, for the second time that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Brooklynsam3: Thank you for your lovely comment! I am glad you are enjoying it so much!<strong>

**LoveSnape11: I love writing for Severus. Honestly he is one of the characters I have had the most fun with in all of my years writing fanfiction, so I am definitely glad that you like it.**

**MasterSnapesPet: Yes, I know it was dark, but it was just so much fun to write, you have no idea! Yes, I am. You absolutely are. I am DEFINITELY magic! Hahaha j/k. I absolutely love your comment! You are awesome. The truth is, it's readers like you that make me want to continue working on my stories, so thank you!**

**SeverusSnapePrincess10: I made this chapter a little bit longer specifically for you, 'cos hey, where would I be without my readers? So enjoy!**

**HughSoSexy: Well, what's awesome is that even though you are on the fence, you keep reading. That means a lot to me and makes me feel like I am doing something right, so thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, thank you all so much for your continued support of this story! I never thought that I would get this kind of reaction, especially since it is the first Harry Potter fanfiction I have ever written. You guys are amazing! Thank you to SeverusSnapePrincess10 for her continued support, as well as the rest of you!**

* * *

><p>Severus woke to an empty bed. He quickly gathered his surroundings, and noticed that Hermione had probably fled when she had realized what had occurred the night before. However, he was not worried… she would come to him.<p>

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Hermione had woken up sore and disoriented, then, the events of the previous evening had crashed down on her. She had looked to her right and almost gasped at the peaceful looking wizard sleeping beside her. She quickly cast a freshening charm on herself; put some clean robes on, and Apparated to the front gates of Hogwarts, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She made her way to the library, thankful that it was a Saturday. This meant that the students, as well as Madam Pince would not be there. In fact, she was usually the only one there on the weekends, aside from the random appearances of Professor Sna—no! She would not think of him! She let herself into the desolated room, and grabbed a few books that caught her interest, making sure to remember where they belonged for when she returned them. Items in hand, she quietly slipped out and walked toward the one place she knew there was absolutely no chance of her being interrupted… the Room of Requirement.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Damn you, Severus!" Hermione growled. She had entered the Room, which had provided her with a comfortable bed to lay on and read her material, as well as some lamps and tea, yet it had been an hour, and she could not stop thinking about the wizard. Hermione threw the covers off of her body and sat up against the metal headboard of the comfortable bed. She quickly took her robes off, leaving her in nothing but the Slytherin green lace bra and knickers she had unconsciously put on that morning. Giving up on holding back, her hand slowly traveled down her smooth stomach. Her fingers gingerly slid under the seam of her underwear, and she let out a soft moan as she touched her over sensitized clit. She couldn't help herself as she slowly started to slide them in and out of her ridiculously wet entrance, images of the previous night invading her mind. The things he had done to her! The way he had hurt her in all the right places… it was almost too much to bear. She suddenly looked to her left when she heard a surprised grunt, but did not remove her fingers or stop their pace.

Severus looked ahead in shock. One moment, he had been preparing to leave Hermione's house, and the next he had been hurled into what appeared to be the Room of Requirement. Yet all of that was thrown to the side, as he was stopped dead in his tracks by the sight before him. There she was… his witch, lying on an enormous bed, wearing nothing but lacy bits of _his_ house color. His nostrils flared as he watched her look over at him, and noticed what her hands were doing. _She isn't stopping. Merlin, why isn't she stopping?_ He thought desperately as he felt a surge of lust run through him.

Hermione knew she should be wondering how it was possible for him to be here, but she did not care. At the moment, all she could think about was the pleasure she was giving herself, and so, she closed her eyes shut and started panting.

"Severus…" she moaned, making the dark wizard shiver at her obvious pleasure.

He slowly approached the bed, looking at the young witch as if she were a present to be unwrapped. His eyes glided toward her belly, and he noticed she had cast a healing charm on herself, but there were still small pink lines across her skin from where he had marked her. _Mine!_ He thought possessively.

Hermione gasped when she felt his hands on her knees, slowly prying them apart. She opened her eyes to see him moving his lips toward her inner thigh, and her hands grasped the metal bars above her head tightly when she felt his warm breath over her knickers.

"Bloody gorgeous." He murmured to himself, as if hypnotized. His fingers moved excruciatingly slowly as he pulled the thin fabric to the side of her heated core.

"Hermione…" he whispered, his breath caressing her skin.

"Please!" she panted desperately, needing to feel him.

"You see, little one? Do you understand now? This room gives one what they desire, what they need, and it brought me to you. It is now inescapably clear. Give yourself over to me, love."

His eyes shone with passion and want, and Hermione inhaled sharply at the endearment.

"Yes." She gasped, looking straight at him.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment, and lowered his head, as a grateful sigh escaped his lips.

"_Yes…_" he repeated the word, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. The moment was gone as soon as it came, however, and his gaze lifted to meet hers, a dark determination in them. With a quick wave of his hand, Hermione found her knickers and bra gone, and a scream escaped her throat as Severus slid his tongue over her wet lips and gently bit her clit, making her writhe under him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all so much! Already over a hundred reviews, wow!<strong>

**Babygirljen6: It is nice to hear from someone who is also involved in it. As for your great morning, the pleasure was all mine. Enjoy!**

**DuchessRLR: Well, I will not give anything away, but if you don't get your perfect ending I am sorry, and if you do, yay! Hahaha.**

**Mariepattinson: Well, I am sure we can work something out, but not for too long, I need him too!**

**Sweet-tang-honney: Here is your update!**

**SeverusSnapePrincess10: Yes, he is definitely sexy! You're welcome, you are an awesome reader and I love to make my readers happy! So, I really should be saying thank YOU! I am so happy that you are continuing to enjoy my story, so here is another chapter for you.**

**Lemmykins: We all know that a romance is much hotter and much more passionate when there is a hint of anger thrown into it, and I just love writing it that way!**

**M-isforPigtails: I definitely work very hard to make the characters enthralling, so I am happy that it comes through! **


	13. Chapter 13

**_I know it's been a bit since I updated and this chapter is shorter than my usual. What can I say? College is a bitch. Thank you all and please review and tell me what you think._**

* * *

><p>The next few weeks were spent with stolen moments here and there while Hermione resumed her role as Severus' apprentice. Many a night found her doing rounds, when she would suddenly be pulled into a dark corner of the castle, only to witness the dark wizard placing a silencing charm on them before ravishing her to the point where she wailed in pleasure. His fingers would move deftly and remove her clothing with a violent need that he himself could not explain. He would close his hand around Hermione's throat and slam into her as he made her look upon him, and his ravenous desire of her, while his arm would hold her leg up to his hips. She never once thought of denying him. The young witch would simply take what he gave her with a delirious look in her eyes as she moaned and ground her body against his. Hermione was contemplating these very thoughts as she walked around the castle tonight. Perhaps, her relationship with Severus was not so unforgiveable after all. Her pace faltered when she reached the dungeons and heard her lover's voiced, laced with an exasperated tone.<p>

"I care not for your ridiculous musings, Minerva. The Granger girl is my apprentice, what do you wish of me?" Severus snarled.

"You watch your tone with me young man! I will not have this, Severus! She is too young and does not know any better. You are her Professor. I will not have Hermione forced into a situation where she has no concept of what she is getting herself into." Minerva huffed.

"She is a full grown witch, _Headmistress_. Aside from which, may I remind you that I am indeed _not_ her Professor any longer. I have said all I must, Minerva. If I wanted a spot of fun I could gladly have it in Knockturn Alley. As such, I have no need for Miss Granger. Now… _leave._" The wizard whispered dangerously.

Hermione's breath had caught in her throat at Severus' harsh words. She had just enough sense to Disillusion herself a few seconds before Professor McGonagall appeared and left the dungeons. Her blood was boiling. She silently made her way into the classroom to find Severus sitting back in his chair with his eyes closed. She could feel her magic coursing through her and without meaning to, some of it slammed the door shut behind her, making the Potions Master's eyes snap open.

"You bloody git!" The young woman yelled as she ended the spell, allowing him to see her.

"Hermione…" he warned.

"You disgusting, vile, wretched, _bastard_!"

"_Hermione, stop…_"

"How fucking _dare_ you?" she screamed.

"Enough, you do not know what you are saying!"

Before Hermione knew what she was doing, her hand flew and landed sharply on Severus' cheek.

"_Fuck you!_" she spat out.

Severus' dark eyes landed on her and in a flash he had slammed her against his wall.

"No, my dear. Fuck _you._" He replied in a dark voice as he magically rid himself of his uniform, hitched her robes up, and slammed into her warm naked center.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she replayed his words in her mind, yet she couldn't help but gasp in pleasure as he filled her so completely.

"I hate you, Severus." She whimpered.

"Do you?" he asked in a mocking tone as his nails dug into the soft flesh of her backside, making her moan.

"Why?" she whimpered as she locked her legs around his waist and bounced up and down.

"Silly child, Minerva would ruin us both if she knew. There was no truth to my words, little one. You must trust in me, Hermione." He told her with passion filled eyes.

She looked into his dark gaze and saw an almost pleading look in it. Hermione felt herself wanting to believe him. Desperately needing this to be true, though she did not know why.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alright, here are my responses to last chapter's reviews:<em>**

**_M-isforPigtails: I am glad that you feel that way, I try very hard to keep this characters as themselves even when they are in unfamiliar territory._**

**_Sweet-tang-honney: Here is your update._**

**_brooklynsam3: I am always grateful for any reviews I get, so thank you._**

**_mariepattinson: Alright, as long as you give him back in a decent state hahaha._**

**_SeverusSnapePrincess10: I just thought the ROR would be a wonderful place, not only for them to get it on, but because it would prove a point to Hermione. I am so happy you are on board with this story, as I definitely enjoy writing a sexy as hell Severus!_**

**_dulcemaria413: So am I hahaha._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_**_( A special thank you to two people who have been following my story for quite some time now. SeverusSnapePrincess10 and **_M-isforPigtails_**, thank you for your continued support. I would also like to give a very warm welcome to a new reader, **_HollyAnne87_**. I am delighted that you have found my story and seem to enjoy it!)  
><em>**_**

**_Well, we are getting a bit closer to the end. A word of caution, I have always stated that this is a darker story. If you are looking for fluff, the ending I have prepared for this may be one you severely dislike. That being said, enjoy.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ahhhh!<em>" Hermione cried out as Severus sank his teeth into her collarbone. His tongue licked at the tiny droplets of blood he was drawing. The last hour had been filled with him taking her mercilessly. Almost as if to punish her for her outburst. Time seemed to escape her in a mixture of moaning and begging for release. Yet, he did not relent. He consumed her with a wild look in his eyes, as if he wanted to possess her very essence.

"Do you know what it is, to truly be owned by someone?"

"Severus… please." She pleaded.

"_No._" He ground out as he lifted her naked body off of the bed, and used a binding spell to tie her hands behind her back.

"Severus…" she whispered as she slowly backed up, her body shaking from need.

"Oh, pity." He mocked the young woman. "Does it hurt? To want so desperately and yet receive nothing? The things I could make you cry out for, are beyond your imagination, witch. You crave for release… for pleasure. What else might you ask for?" Severus slowly moved his lips to the side of her neck and whispered into her ear with frightening clarity. "Have you ever implored for death, Hermione?" he asked with an ominous stare, as his fingers found their now common place around her throat.

"N—No." She whispered in a breathless tone.

"Do you trust me? Here?" he asked as he laid his palm upon her chest, making her close her eyes.

"I—I don't know." She stammered.

"Don't you?" Severus closed in on her completely, the look in his eyes making the young witch shiver. "And here?" he whispered as his fingers caressed her wet folds. "Ahhh, that's different, is it not? You have all but begged for my entrance here." He murmured as he slid them into her, relishing in Hermione's gasp.

"Oh, please!" she groaned as she moved shamelessly against him.

"How is it, that you can be so greedy? I know what you hide, Hermione. In the dirty little corners of your mind, you want nothing more than for _this_, to be all you experience." He accentuated his words with powerful thrusts of his hand.

Hermione could feel his nails tearing at her insides, yet she did not care. Severus slowly moved his fingers away, and tiny smears of blood were on the tips when he brought them before her eyes.

"Do you know what pain is, little one? True pain?"

* * *

><p>"Your friend may be in serious trouble, Mr. Potter."<p>

"Headmistress, this makes no sense. I came to you because Hermione's behavior seemed odd to me, but I certainly never said it had anything to do with Professor Snape." Harry told Minerva in a frustrated tone.

"What other explanation could there be for her sudden departure a few weeks back? You yourself said she was not acting normally."

"Yes, but that's not what I meant, Professor."

"Potter, what I am about to tell you must stay strictly between us. I have reason to believe that Miss Granger is not safe with Severus. He is a dangerous man."

"That's rubbish! You know it is! We are all aware of the sacrifices he had to make. How can you not see that?" Harry replied outraged.

"Enough! Severus is a dangerous wizard… a murderer, and if you honestly think that he is not… well then, you are in for a rude awakening."

"But it doesn't make any sense! Why would you allow him to be here, with students if he's as dangerous as you claim?"

"The Ministry has forbidden me from relieving Severus of his duties here. They consider him a War Hero, you see. Mark my words, child. That man is evil. Albus always trusted him too much, but I know what he is capable of. Just because he aided us in the war, and rebelled against his Master, does not change the very real fact that Severus Snape, has, and always will be, a Death Eater."

* * *

><p>Severus watched Hermione sleep. Her tousled hair and smooth skin teasing him in the moonlight. A sinister smile crossed his pale lips as he left the bed, and silently slipped into the darkness of Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. Please leave some for this chapter and let me know what you think.<em>**

**_HughSoSexy: I worry that the direction I am taking my story will alienate you as well as others, however, I must see it through. Thank you so much for your continued support, and I hope that you join me to the completion of it._**

**_Edwardswife1988: Severus is a very dominating character in my opinion. It's in his posture, his look, and most definitely his attitude, so I am very happy that you are enjoying my depiction of him._**

**_Marie Pattinson-Snape: Here is another chapter. Thank you for your review._**

**_HollyAnne87: Well, the important thing is that you DID find it. I have always thoroughly enjoyed writing these types of stories._**

**_BlooDsucKkerR69: Yes, I am not happy that it was so short which is why I have put up another update today. Enjoy!_**

**_M-isforPigtails: Thanks so much, I know you have been following my story for a while now, and I highly appreciate this and hope that it continues to lie up to your expectations!_**

**_SeverusSnapePrincess10: My faithful reader! So glad to see you are still with me. I thank you for your understanding. It truly is so difficult to juggle everything sometimes. I have updated today to give you a bit more of my story, all for your entertainment!_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I am soooo sorry for the delay in my upload. University has been kicking my ass, and I sometimes feel like I don't have time for anything. I apologize for the long wait. Here is a new chapter, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Where is he?" Hermione demanded of Minerva. Severus had been missing for nearly a week, and no one could account for him.<p>

"Child, you must listen to me. Severus Snape is a dangerous man. Now, I do not know where he has gone, but I can tell you, that he was sited near Knockturn Alley last night, right after the body of one of our Aurors was recovered."

"This is rubbish. Headmistress, you cannot honestly believe that Professor Snape would do this! He would not murder an Auror."

"Are you so sure, Miss Granger? I do wonder exactly what it is that has clouded your judgment so. Perhaps all of the frolicking you two have been up to. I must warn you, Hermione, that if he returns, you _must_ stay away from him." Minerva warned.

"You know nothing."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in the dungeons, trying to figure out just what had happened. She had awoken five days ago to an empty bed. At first she had not thought it odd, as Severus liked rising early. However, morning had turned into night, with no sign of her lover. Over the next few days, she had searched for him everywhere in the castle, thinking that perhaps he was working on a special project somewhere, yet it had been to no avail. Minerva had mentioned Knockturn Alley. What was he doing there?<p>

"_If I wanted a spot of fun I could gladly have it in Knockturn Alley. As such, I have no need for Miss Granger."_

No… he wouldn't. Surely he would not betray Hermione so. Yet, what of this Auror that had been murdered? A coincidence, since Hermione could not entertain the thought of Severus doing such a thing.

"I must find him."

* * *

><p>Hermione walked the dark streets of Knockturn Alley, her wand in her hand. She was aware of the reputation of this place, and would leave nothing to chance. She muttered a quick locating spell, hoping it would lead her to Severus, and jumped when a bright light zoomed past her. She quickly ran after it, her breath coming in short bursts. She was finally slowed down as the small light hovered in front of the door of an old building, and then promptly disappeared.<p>

As Hermione entered the ancient house, she felt a sense of apprehension overcome her. Perhaps she should return to Hogwarts, and come back to this place with help. Her steps were slow and heavy as she fought against her logic, and ascended the stairs in front of her. She could hear muffled voices drifting from the upstairs room. With her wand at the ready, she slowly approached the slightly open door. Her heart stopped at the sight before her.

"You _will _tell me what I wish to know, Miss Lovegood." Severus growled.

Hermione thought she would faint. It was Severus, and in front of him was Luna. She was magically chained to the wall, and completely naked. Blood ran down her face and body, as she softly sobbed.

"Please, Professor. Just let me go. I do not have what you desire! There is no way to bring him back, I swear it!"

"_Lies!_" Severus snarled. "You and your father have always studied the veil, and other mystical things. Surely there is a way to make the Dark Lord return, you just won't tell me!"

"I swear to you, Professor Snape, if there is a way, I do not know of it. Please, _please_, stop hurting me. Release me, I beg you."

Hermione was rooted to the spot. She could not believe what she was witnessing. Severus… her Severus. How could he? Her eyes drifted slowly to her battered friend, and pain clenched her soul. She wondered for a moment, why Severus had not put up wards, or a silencing charm to hide his actions, yet quickly tossed those thoughts aside as rage overcame her.

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione yelled as she barged in the room. She watched as Severus' wand landed by her feet.

"Granger…" he sneered. "I was beginning to miss you. How nice to have you here." His voice turned dark and seductive as he slowly approached her. "Have you missed _me_?"

"Stay away, Severus, or I swear…" she warned, trying to stop her hand from trembling as she pointed her wand at him. Her knees felt like they were about to collapse, and the dark wizard showed no sign of slowing down his approach on her. "Stupefy!" Severus tried to dodge her spell, but without his wand, he was unable to. He now lay silent on the ground with his eyes closed. Hermione hoped he would stay unconscious long enough for her to get out of there.

"Luna!"

"Hermione, thank Merlin." Luna sobbed. Hermione quickly undid her friend's magical bindings and transfigured the sheets that were on the bed into some clothes for the naked witch.

"Come on, Luna, let's get you to Hogwarts. You'll be safe there." Hermione assured her trembling friend, as she took one last look at the mass of black robes on the floor, before apparating.

* * *

><p><strong><em>HughSoSexy: I certainly hope that it exceeds your expectations. Enjoy :)<em>**

**_BlooDsucKkerR69_**: _**Hahaha, I loved your review. So awesome! Don't worry, as the story progresses everything will be explained.**_

_**The Essence of: Thanks for your review!**_

_**wintersong1954: I'm sure he won't be happy.**_

_**1989: Thank you! I am always happy to expose people to different view points on things.**_

_**HollyAnne87: Well, I am certainly glad you are enjoying it, I definitely enjoy writing it!**_

_**M-isforPigtails: I try my best, thanks for continuing to follow my story!**_

_**Marie Pattinson - Snape: Don't worry, everything will be revealed soon enough.**_

_**sweet-tang-honney: Thank you!**_

_**SeverusSnapePrincess10: I am sooooo sorry I made you wait this long for an update, but here it is! Enjoy it!**_

_**rawry4evas:That's a big compliment, thank you.a**_

_**MasterSnapesPet: Don't hold your breath anymore, here is an update hahaha.**_

_**Daddys little crazy bitch:I guess we will see.  
><strong>_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Here is another chapter, a bit short, but I figured I would give you all a bit more since I have not updated in so long. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione arrived at the gates of Hogwarts and levitated Luna as quickly as possible to the medical ward.<p>

"_Alohomora!_" she bellowed, making Madam Pomfrey shriek as the doors to her infirmary slammed open.

"My dear child, what has happened?" the Mediwitch asked surprised, a look of horror etched on her kind face.

"She's hurt, Poppy. Please, help her!" Hermione cried.

"Oh, dear."

* * *

><p>The next three hours passed for Hermione in silence, as her thoughts seemed to eat her alive. It was at this moment that a very agitated Headmistress burst through the doors.<p>

"_Merlin!_ What is this, child? What has occurred to Miss Lovegood?"

"She was attacked, Headmistress. By whom, I do not know." Hermione was not sure why she had just lied to one of her dearest friends. All she knew was that she needed to figure out exactly what was going on before she told anyone anything. Luna was probably going to remain unconscious for at least a few days' time while the healing draughts and spells did their work. This gave Hermione the time she needed to get to the bottom of the matter.

"Are _you _hurt, Hermione?" the older witch asked with worry in her eyes.

"I am not, Minerva. Don't worry about me. Whoever is responsible for this, I promise they _will_ be brought to justice." Hermione found herself meaning every word she had just spoken. She hoped that there was some… reason, some explanation for what she had encountered. However, she knew in her heart that if there was not, she would make Severus Snape pay… even if that meant killing him.

* * *

><p>As she paced her chambers that night, the young witch couldn't help but replay the day's events. It just made no sense! Severus was finally at peace, with no master to serve but himself. Why would he ever want Voldemort to return? Hermione racked her brilliant mind for answers, yet they eluded her. There had been no wards, no silencing charms, no anti-detection spells… she had found him in a matter of minutes once she had been outside the grounds of Hogwarts.<p>

She couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was that didn't seem right to her about the entire thing, but she knew that if nothing else, Severus Snape was a master spy, and an incredibly powerful Dark Wizard. He would not have been found, unless he wanted to be. This, of course, only confused Hermione more, as she pondered why in Merlin's name he would have wanted her to see what she saw. The tears came unbidden, and she could not control the small sobs that overcame her.

"_Severus…_ _why_? Why would you do this to us? _Arrgghhh_!" the young witch screamed in rage, not being able to stop her fist from connecting with the mirror in front of her. Her entire body shook as she stared at her now bloody hand.

"Oh, dear. It seems you have indeed missed our little blood games."

* * *

><p><strong><em>M-isforPigtails: Here is another small update.<em>**

**_IndigoWriter: I love to keep my readers on their toes!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Here is another smallish chapter. I know it's not too long, but the ideas kept coming and I figured I might as well write them while I have them, so review and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Severus…" Hermione gasped.<p>

"Have you thought of me, little one? At night in our bed, while you lay alone, craving my touch." He whispered.

"How did you enter the castle?"

"I have many ways of infiltrating Hogwarts, if need be. I was, after all, Dumbledore's spy for many a year." He offered with a knowing smile.

Hermione went to reach for her wand, yet within a second, it was in Severus' grasp. She silently cursed herself for forgetting his skill with wandless and silent magic.

"I'm afraid you will not catch me quite so off guard this time, witch. Now… be a good girl, and _sit_." he hissed.

Hermione found herself automatically doing as she was told. Whether this was out of fear, or habit, she did not know. Her heart raced as she stared up at her lover from her position in their bed. Severus slowly approached her, and when his hand reached out to caress her face, she could not help the small sigh that escaped her lips, nor the fluttering of her eyes. His fingers gently tilted her chin upwards, making her stare into the dark depths of his eyes.

"What if I told you that all of this was a lie? If I told you that it was not me whom you walked in on this afternoon… would you believe me, little one?" Severus whispered to Hermione, his gaze burning her with its intensity.

"I… it _was_ you, Severus. I saw you with my own eyes!" Hermione snapped at him, confused and angered.

"Yes, of course it was me, silly girl… but what if it wasn't?"

The young witch did not understand what the older wizard was asking. The look in his eyes was almost crazed, and yet an imploring tenderness rested in them as well, making her tremble as he knelt before her and slid his long, graceful fingers into her hair.

"I do not understand. Severus… _please_." Her body started shaking as she threw herself in his arms and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shhh, it's alright, Hermione. If you have ever loved me, ever trusted me, you must trust in me now." His voice was gentle. He softly pulled back from her and held her face in his hands, as she looked up at him in earnest.

"Severus, what you did to Luna—"

"Was not of my own choosing. You must believe that, love. You must believe it like you believe nothing else in this whole bloody world. I _will_ make reparations to Miss Lovegood, when the time comes. For now, there is nothing I can do. You must above all remember that I am still yours, witch. The man you know has not changed, no matter what appearances may lead you to think."

"Damn it, what is going on? Why won't you tell me? I can help you, Severus. _Please let me bloody well help you!_"

"I cannot, little one. I must leave you now. Events are approaching that are beyond my control. I must do everything I can to make them as painless as possible. Remember what I have said to you on this night, Hermione."

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as Severus' lips crashed down upon hers. Hermione couldn't help but give in as he caressed her tongue with his. His kiss was fierce, and almost desperate. Her heart was racing, and her eyes snapped open at the familiar cracking sound of Severus disapparating, her eyes landing on her wand, sitting on the floor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>LydiaLovegood<strong>_: _**We all want a happy ending, but no relationship is perfect, and troubles will arise, and that is what I am trying to illustrate. There's not much else I can say without giving too much away. I hope you stick around.**_

_**jforston:Just keep on reading and you will find out.**_

_**IndigoWriter:You're very welcome, please enjoy it!**_

_**Before-My-Eyes:Your wish is my command hahaha.**_

_**misia88:Thank you very much, I am so glad that you are enjoying it so thoroughly!**_

_**SeverusSnapePrincess10:My fucking AWESOME loyal reader, you are amazing, thank you! This chapter isn't so down and dirty, but it is very important, so keep that in mind! Please let me know what you think! Enjoy!**_

_**MissKingAtYourService: Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! It is always so amazing when a new reader comes on board and enjoys my stories!  
><strong>_


	18. Chapter 18

_**After an incredibly long hiatus, I have written another chapter for this story. I am sorry it has taken so long and completely understand if many of you are no longer with me, but for those that still are, thank you, and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Severus paced the dark-lit room, his thoughts distracted.<p>

"Did you get it?"

Snape turned at the sudden voice, making his robes swirl around menacingly.

"I did not. Miss Lovegood was… uncooperative."

The figure moved through the shadows of the small room, his green eyes piercing the Potions Master. "This is not acceptable, Severus. _We had a deal!_" it hissed.

"One which still stands. You will have what you desire, that has not changed. However, should you choose to lay one finger on my witch, I will have your head, Lucius." The dark wizard snarled.

In a moment, the blonde wizard stood before Severus in all of his despicable glory. He appeared to be sizing him up, though he quickly seemed to decide that he was no match for the man before him, and turned to a different tactic.

"My, she's got quite the hold on you, hasn't she? Who would have thought that Granger of all people would turn the great Severus Snape into a lovesick schoolboy? Tell me, do you think of Lily on those long nights when she's writhing under you?" Malfoy asked venomously, his face now inches away from Severus'.

"Lily is long dead, thanks to your _precious_ Dark Lord. Hermione, however, is very much alive, and I can assure you that were anything to happen to her, you would regret it… deeply." Severus growled.

Lucius slowly backed away from Snape, sensing the danger of being so close to the dark wizard when he was so obviously trying not to snap. Malfoy resumed his slow pace within the shadows.

"Voldemort will return, Severus. The Malfoys will see to it, and when he does, you'd best hope you're on the right side, and so is your little bitch." With that a crackling sound was heard, and Severus was left alone in the dark room, a snarl marring his features.

* * *

><p>Hermione walked toward the infirmary with a heavy conscience. Luna was to awaken any minute now. Madam Pomfrey had decided that she was healed enough to where she could be brought out of her potion-induced sleep. Hermione had asked for a few moments alone with Luna when she awoke. Both Poppy and Minerva agreed, of course, since she had been the one to bring Luna in, after all, and they were wonderful friends. Yet, Hermione knew the dreary truth. She was not coming to comfort her friend, but to erase an oh, so crucial part of her memory.<p>

As soon as she entered the room, the two women left, leaving her all alone with Luna. The blonde witch slowly began to open her eyes, and Hermione took comfort in the thought that she at least looked like herself again. Poppy had certainly done a wonderful job. All of Luna's scars and bruises were completely gone, yet that did not take away what had happened to her… not like Hermione was about to.

As Luna started becoming more and more aware of her surroundings, Hermione steeled herself, and raised her wand at her friend, trying to ignore the hurt look of confusion in the blonde's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Luna… _Obliviate_." Hermione whispered, as her eyes filled up with tears. She removed every single memory of Luna's attack from the young witch's mind, and found solace in the fact that her dear friend would no longer have such an awful recollection.

* * *

><p>Everything had gone according to plan. Both Pomfrey and Minerva had found Luna completely awake, and with no memory of what had occurred. Poppy had chalked it up to the shock of it all, and had said that if Luna did not remember, it was best not to try and force the issue. Neither of them suspected Hermione for even a second. Her work was done, and as she sat in her chambers at Hogwarts, she asked herself what had driven her to destroy proof of what Severus had done. Did she trust him so implicitly that she would hide a crime and deny justice to those he had harmed?<p>

Apparently she did, for that was just what she had done. Yet, she could not help but resent him, and the dominion he held over her. She longed for things to be as they had been once again, she longed for his touch and caresses, and most importantly, she longed for the truth. A darkness seemed to wash over her at that moment. She was hurt, and in despair. Why had Severus done those things… those awful things. And now she was becoming a part of it. Obliviating Luna today had not been the same as Obliviating her own parents. She had done that to protect her mother and father, but with Luna… it had nothing to do with protecting her, and everything to do with protecting Severus, a man who could very well be as evil as Minerva had warned.

* * *

><p>Severus found himself at Hermione's home. He did not know what had led him to go there, aside from an uncontrollable desire to inhale her scent once again, if nothing else. The house was not warded, which he found odd, but it did not deter him. Of course, she was probably at Hogwarts tending to her friend. Severus cringed at the thought of what he had done. He had hurt Miss Lovegood, of course, but in the process he had done more than that… he had also alienated the one person he wanted above all others… he had alienated <em>her<em>.

He slowly entered the house and closed the door behind him. As he made his way up her stairs, he tried to ignore the flashes that came to his head. The closer he got to her bedroom door, the more he became blinded by memories of Hermione... her moans and screams. How she had begged him and cursed him, all while thrashing in pleasure. He held his breath as he opened the door, and was instantly hit by the sweetness of her scent. His nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply, relishing in this small moment. Yet, through the ecstasy, his muscles tensed. Someone else was in the room with him. Had he truly been so intoxicated by his witch's scent that he had not noticed? As Severus turned around, his breath left him. Before him stood Hermione, and yet there was something so different about her.

"Hermione…?" he asked cautiously.

She looked at him with a murderous glint in her eyes.

"Feeling _sentimental_?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all enjoyed that, please review and let me know what you thought.<strong>_

_**SeverusSnapePrincess10: You have been with me from the start of this story and I hope you get to read this chapter and enjoy it.**_

_**Raliie: I love where your ideas are going however, I will not say either way, that is for you to find out, although I think this chapter may answer some of your questions.**_

_**IndigoWriter: Thank you, I am glad you are enjoying the plot!**_

_**DuchessRLR: Unfortunately, I am a huge fan of cliffies and I do them often, so expect more of them lol.**_

_**mullinax: Hope you enjoy this update!**_

_**McNasty4Slytherins: Well, here it is, the wait is over.**_

_**sweet-tang-honney: Thank you :)**_

_**M-isforPigtails: I hope you get to see this chapter, you have also been following my story for a long while. Please let me know what you think!**_

_**Ava-Potter gal: Here is your update, enjoy!**_

_**MistressSnape6: I am glad that I am giving you something different to read, enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Megan Consoer: Here is a new chapter for you.**_

_**earlyable: I agree, I do think that is how he would be in a romantic relationship.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Here is another update, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Hermione…" Severus said softly, not wanting to agitate her.<p>

"Please, save it." The witch responded coldly. "I wish to be very concise, Severus Snape, so listen carefully… I love you..."

Severus felt his heart stop for but a moment, but it was enough to let him know that he felt the same.

"Hermione…" He tried once more.

"And I will kill you, if need be." Hermione stated with a finality that was unmistakable. She saw the wizard tense before her, and knew he was realizing the severity of the situation. "I had to Obliviate a friend today… for _you_; had to make her forget about being tortured for hours and humiliated, all so that she would not tell Minerva what _you_ had done. Now, it seems that I am the one whose patience is running thin, so I will make this inescapably clear to you… you either tell me what the bloody hell is going on, or I will tell Minerva the truth, and you will never be with me again." Hermione stood before Severus with determination in her eyes, allowing him to drink in the seriousness of the moment.

"I do not take well to threats, Hermione!" Severus growled as he approached the young witch.

"Then consider it a promise!" she snapped back, standing her ground. "I am through with the lies and deceptions, Severus. I swear to you that if you hurt anyone else I love, I will kill you myself!" Hermione stood for a moment, letting her words seep deep into her lover, before giving him one last glance and disappearing from his sight.

* * *

><p>Severus apparated to his home on Spinner's End, his last safe haven from all of the madness surrounding him. He replayed his conversation with Hermione in his head over and over again. His first instinct had been to simply take his witch and quiet the darkness in his mind. Yet, he had seen her eyes, and had known that it would do him no good. Hermione demanded answers, yet he was not sure if he could provide them. How was he to tell her that her life was in great peril because of him?<p>

When Lucius had first approached Severus, the dark wizard had thought that Malfoy had gone insane. Lucius had spoken of over one hundred Death Eaters who were still at large, and planned to bring the Dark Lord back from the Veil. At first, Severus had laughed at the notion, and had told the blonde wizard to leave if he valued his pathetic life, but then… how could Severus explain to his witch the severity of the situation? How could her tell her that if he did not comply with Malfoy's wishes, dozens of Death Eaters would come after her, and not stop until she was dead? How Lucius had known about Severus and Hermione, the dark wizard could not fathom. The only thing that Severus Snape knew, was that in choosing to not kill his former friend when the war had ended, he had now put his witch's life at risk. _All my fault…oh, Hermione._

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in Severus' chambers, trying to block out her thoughts. She could not believe what she had done… how she had talked to Severus… she loved him; a realization which had come to her as she had spoken the words. She had threatened his life, and while she was determined to stop him from hurting anyone else, she did not know if she could keep her promise, were the situation to call for his demise. Tears started to trickle down her cheeks as she surveyed the room she was in. Why had she come here? Everything in this damn dungeon reminded her of him. Her heart ached for her lover, yet even as she began to sob gently, she knew she must be strong. She would let Severus decide his path, and she could only pray that he chose the right one. The young witch let the tears continue to flow as she laid her head on Severus' pillow, desperately trying to capture his essence, as she drifted off to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy scanned the pages before him over and over, yet found himself distracted with thoughts of Severus Snape. The dark wizard could not be trusted, he knew. After all, he had betrayed the Dark Lord before, yet Lucius could not deny that Snape was undoubtedly essential to his plans. There was no better Potions Master in the world, of that he was certain, and if Snape could be convinced to join his side once more, the Death Eaters would possess one of the most valuable and dangerous wizards in the world. Yes, having Severus Snape at his disposal would certainly make things run much more smoothly and quickly.<p>

As he started to formulate his plan, Lucius knew that he must act intelligently, and strike where Severus was weakest, and that meant Hermione Granger. He had received an anonymous owl informing him of the relationship between Snape and the young witch, and he was prepared to take full advantage of the fact. The question was how. Realistically, he knew that were he to kill Severus' little obsession, he would lose the dark wizard's alliance, yet in his experience it never hurt to throw a threat here and there. It seemed to be working for now, but Lucius knew that it would not last forever. Eventually, Severus would grow weary of the threats and turn on him, and that was something that could not be allowed to happen. No, he would need to find a way to permanently assure the wizard's cooperation, no matter the cost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for reading my chapter, please review and let me know what you think, your opinion is always valued!<strong>_

_**M-isforPigtails: I am trying to maintain Severus a 3 dimensional character, he has never been a single thing but rather a complex and interesting man. Thank you for your words, I am always trying my best.**_

_**LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying the story, here is another chapter!**_

_**SeverusSnapePrincess10: My loyal reader! So glad to see you are still with me! Here is another chapter for you!**_

_**Gingerstorm101: Not to worry, here is another update, enjoy!**_


	20. Chapter 20

Pen Name Update:

My pen name will be changing to Faith1990. I hope you all receive this update, and feel secure that my stories will still be up, just under a new pen name.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello, everyone. I have been away for a very long time, but am still determined to finish this story no matter what. I hope you enjoy this long overdue update.**_

* * *

><p>Hermione sat in her chambers for two days straight thinking of what her next move would be. Did she let Severus go through with his plans no matter how awful? Did she kill him now and save everyone the horror that was sure to come? She did not know what the right path was, but then again, she never had with him. Everything about the man was an unraveling mystery to her, and no matter how much she thought that she might know him, he always surprised her. She needed a way to stop whatever plan was being hatched, yet still keep her dark wizard. He was hers…<em>hers! <em>How could he think she would just let him be stolen from her by the evil surrounding him? No, Hermione was doing something, and she was doing it tonight.

* * *

><p>Tonight's Death Eater gathering had been rather eye-opening, Severus thought. He had been able to assess just how truthful Lucius had been when he had said that a large number of Voldemort's followers had survived. Tragically, the blonde wizard had not bluffed. At the meeting alone there were well over sixty Death Eaters, and it had been widely stated that many were missing, out on quests to gather necessary ingredients for the Dark Lord's return. As he had stood by his "brothers", Severus had realized how unbelievably fucked he was. All he could think of now was what he would have to do to keep everyone safe.<p>

A defeated sigh escaped his lips as he entered his home on Spinner's End. He silently put his wards up and started undressing himself. A warm shower was all that he desired. Well, a warm shower, and Hermione, yet he knew only one of his wishes would come to fruition. Severus slowly slid his robe off his broad shoulders and let the heavy fabric flow to the ground gracefully. Next went his trousers, shirt, and finally his boots. As he turned on the hot water and stepped under it, he thought of his witch. What was she doing right now? Would she continue to miss him, or simply move on? A low growl escaped his snarling lips as he imaged someone else touching what was his. Yet what could he do? He was trapped, a bloody slave to circumstance, and there was nothing that he could do about it; at least not at the moment.

As the steaming water cascaded over his body, Severus slowly ran his hands through his dark hair and continued to think of Hermione. He did not know when the next time he would see her would be, and as it occurred to him that the current situation might be more permanent than he had originally anticipated, a lump formed in his throat. He was not certain that he would come out of this alive, but he would damn well make sure that she did.

Severus was so lost in his thoughts that when a sharp sensation formed in his chest, it made him double over in indescribable pain and scream out in agony. He gasped as he struggled to keep control of his body, but the pull was too strong, and he felt himself being torn apart. Suddenly, his screams were echoed by someone else's and as he looked up, Hermione stood before him, her face contorted in pain and mirroring his own. A bright light shone on their chests, and before he could move, their lights slammed into each other, and exploded back into their bodies, throwing Severus and Hermione to opposite ends of the shower. As his vision cleared, Severus fixed his gaze on the witch before him.

"Hermione, what…how are you here? What is happening?"

As she slowly looked up at him, Severus thought he saw a victorious sneer cross her lips, much like his own when he had accomplished something others thought of as impossible. It was then that the realization hit him that something very dangerous had just occurred, and that Hermione was the cause of it.

"_What have you done?!" _He growled at her, sensing that whatever she had just set into motion would change everything, and desperately hoping that it was reversible.

"What I needed to." She replied calmly.

"Damn you, witch. You will tell me what rotten curse you have placed and then you will reverse it! Whatever you think you are doing, whomever you think you may save, it won't work, so undo it!"

"_No…"_ Hermione stared up at him defiantly, challenging him to test her. She should have remembered that Severus was not a man to be challenged. She gasped as he grasped the hair at the back of her head tightly. His eyes were full of fury and confusion.

"What do you wish of me? I am trying to keep you alive, and yet you seem determined to die! Why do you throw yourself in harm's way? You cannot be near me, don't you understand? How can I make you _understand_?!"

"I'm sorry, Severus… but from now on, you no longer have a choice." Hermione whispered.

"What in god's name are you…" his breath left him as he saw Hermione staring at the spot on his chest where the light had hit.

"Oh, Hermione… what have you done?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you all enjoyed it. Review! Here are my responses to last chapter's reviews:<strong>_

_**It Ends Where It All Began: I think that Hermione will also have a lot of explaining to do now!**_

_**Guest: I am glad you see depth in my story. Here is an update for you.  
><strong>_

_**Gingerstorm101: Much will have to be revealed now, I think.**_

_**RussianDestruction: Thank you! Mystery always makes a story fun!**_

_**SeverusSnapePrincess10: My loyal reader, I hope you are still with me! Yes, Lucius is devilish indeed. **_

_**FlowerPower21: Here is your update!  
><strong>_

_**M-isforPigtails: My faithful story companion! I hope you are still with me as well! My favorite thing to do is to be able to write characters I love in new and exciting situations yet still keep them true to themselves. Why change them? We love them for a reason!**_

_**sweetestofpeas: Hahaha I am indeed still alive, here is another chapter for you.**_

_** .uk: No need to wait any longer!**_

_**It Ends Where It All Began: Thank you! You rock harder! No puppy dog eyes, here you go!**_

_**Marjaja Ford: Hahaha I know teasing is horrible, but here's some more, and of course, it ends with a cliffhanger.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hello, here is another chapter for you, I hope you all enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>Hermione gasped as Severus closed the gap between them and stared her down. The look on his face was one of pure fury. As she looked upon him, she could do nothing but wait for the punishment she knew was coming. Her now-wet clothes clung to her body, and she nervously kept on staring up at her wizard.<p>

"You idiotic child!" Severus roared. "By the gods, whatever binding spell you have cast you will reverse or it will be your last!" he did not know the exact curse that Hermione had set in motion, but he could sense its power. His words flowed from his lips hatefully. She was destroying everything! All of his struggle to keep her safe, and for what? He tried to make sense of the situation, yet found himself distracted by her wet body and gasping lips. Anger and lust warred within him. It had been so long since he had felt her screaming beneath him. She was meant to be kept away from him and therefore safe, but she had sought him out, and if she wanted him, she would have him, all of him.

Hermione let out a moan as her arms flew up above her head and her hands became immobile. He had used wandless magic on her, and as she realized that her clothing had now disappeared as well, and she looked into the dark wizard's eyes, the thought came upon her that she had not fully comprehended just how viciously angry Severus might be. As he snarled at her, she felt her body become a level of excited that she had not experienced since the last time she had been in his arms, before all of this havoc. His gaze burned straight through her, and when he reached out to caress her cheek, she did not know whether to be elated or terrified. As he slowly manipulated her body into turning, she thought of how his hands felt on her, and how much she had longed for them. He finally stopped turning her once she was facing the wall and pressed up against it, with him behind her.

Severus felt Hermione tremble as he pressed his chest to her back and his lips grazed her ear.

"You could not simply let it be, could you, witch? You had to come find me, had to concoct some foolish plan. You had to go against my wishes and do whatever you bloody well pleased." His words were snarls in her ear, and as he spoke them, he reached up and weaved his fingers into her long locks, and grasped with a firm hold. "Are you satisfied now, Hermione? Have you accomplished what you came here to do?"

"Yes…" she responded, not caring that her answer would unleash a fury unlike no other.

"_Good_." Severus whispered, and before she knew what was happening, Hermione heard the faint sound of and object being conjured behind her, and felt the sharp sting of a whip crashing against her back.

"Guuuhhh!" She grunted as she was struck over and over again. She could feel the sweet warmth of blood running down her body, from her back to her thighs.

Severus alternated the blows from place to place, but paid special care to catch her soft cheeks and thighs. He could see her arousal slowly dripping down her thighs, and the harder he swung, the more she arched herself towards him. "Is this what you wanted? For me to remind you who you belong to? Very well, remember you shall!" He growled, and with that, he threw the whip across the room, slid his arm around her front to grasp her tightly, and slammed into her waiting body from behind with a ferocity that he did not know he possessed. His movements were crazed and violent, and Hermione seemed to be loving every single moment of it. How he had missed his beautiful witch, her wet mouth agape in moaning pleasure.

Hermione thought she had died and went to heaven. Her senses were on overload. The pain and pleasure that she was experiencing was beyond explanation. She could do nothing but throw her head back and brace herself against Severus' body as he slammed in and out of her. Her thighs felt slick, although whether that was from blood or her own arousal she did not know. It did not matter to her; she would trade in a thousand happy days for this one perfect moment. The moment when nothing mattered but them.

"Severus… I missed you." She moaned.

"Did you?" he teased. "Did you miss our blood games, little one? Did you miss my cock deep inside of you, claiming you?"

"Oh, gods yes!" Hermione screamed. She was no longer in control of herself. Her body shook uncontrollably, and her nails clawed at Severus. She needed him. She needed to reach that moment when stars exploded behind her eyes. As Hermione slammed back into Severus, she felt the familiar pressure building. She was so close! Just one…more…

"Ahhhhh!" Suddenly the bright light that had shone before started to glow once more, and the last thing that she remembered was the white hot pleasure that she felt, and Severus' face mimicking her own before all went dark.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please review!<strong>_

_**TheDemonLady: Here is some more for you, you did not have to wait long!**_

_**SeverusSnapePrincess10: My faithful reader! I am so awed and ecstatic that you are still with me! Here is an update for you.**_

_**LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you. I am so very glad that you are enjoying it.**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thank you to everyone who is always so patient with my updates. Here is more for you. Review and let me know what you think! :)**_

* * *

><p>Severus awoke to the sounds of Hermione getting dressed. As he slowly surveyed his surrounding he realized that he was in his bed at Spinner's End. How had he gotten here from the bath? The last thing he remembered was excruciating pleasure and that blasted light shining on Hermione and himself. The daft girl! He slowly sat up and watched as she finished pulling her pants on and slid her top over her head. Her movements suddenly stopped… she knew he was awake.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Hermione whispered, keeping her back to him.

"Explain… now."

She turned to face him and he could see the determination in her eyes. It was just like her to be so bloody stubborn. Hermione squared her jaw and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I did what I had to do to keep you safe." She said calmly, as she snatched up her jacket and headed for Severus' door. Faster than she had ever seen him move, Hermione was swung around by Severus as he went from the bed to behind her in an instant. She stared into his dark eyes as she watched him try to unravel the mysteries of what she had done.

"So what, then? Some kind of protection or binding spell? Whatever you have done, witch… _undo it_." He seethed at her.

"I can't…" Hermione said calmly. "I've done a mating spell… the effects are irreversible."

* * *

><p>"Hermione has been gone for an entire day! No one has heard from her, and with what you have just told me happened to Luna… we need to find her, Headmistress!"<p>

"I agree, Mr. Potter. Yet what would you have me do? I tell you all of this has to be connected to Severus! He goes missing for days; an Auror is found murdered in Knockturn Alley, and then Ms. Lovegood…" Minerva's old face was sorrowful. Seeing the state her former student had been in was nothing short of horrific. "And now Hermione… oh, that poor girl. I told her to stay away from him, but she would not listen."

"You think Hermione is with Professor Snape?" Harry asked as he tried to put all of the pieces together. What the bloody hell was going on?

* * *

><p>"What the bloody hell were you thinking?!"<p>

"I was thinking that I didn't want you to die, and considering you refused to let me help you, this was my last resort!"

"Do you have any idea what you have _done_?" Severus' voice had gone deathly low. "You know, Miss Granger, I never figured you for such a fucking imbecile!"

"I know what this means, Severus…" Hermione did all she could to ignore the sting of Severus' words. She had known he would be livid, but she had also known this was the only way for Severus to truly grasp how important it was that he stay alive and beat whatever it was that had put their lives in such jeopardy. "I knew from the moment I first set eyes on the spell. It's very simple. You will finally tell me what the hell is going on and you will let me help you, because now, if you die… I die."

The truth of Hermione's words sunk him back onto the bed. As he sat there, Severus realized he was well and truly fucked. The spell Hermione had invoked was no common enchantment. A mating ritual… Severus could not believe it. Yet, he should not have been surprised. In order for the spell to work, the connection between the parties had to be unspeakably strong… there was no denying it now… Severus Snape was in love with Hermione Granger. As the full weight of the situation fell upon him, he remained silent and unmoving. It all made sense now, that was why he and Hermione had blacked out after their lovemaking. A mating ritual had many effects, one of them was a feeling more undiluted and intense than anything else in the world when the two mates copulated. Hermione and Severus would always be able to sense and find each other now. Whatever one felt, the other would as well, and of course, the cherry to top the bloody cake… if one mate died, the other would perish as well.

As he came to terms with everything that had just happened, an animalistic feeling began to rage inside Severus as he realized that Hermione was now his… completely. No more games, no more hiding…_mine_. They were now intertwined in the most intimate way a couple ever could be, and she had been the one to make it happen. As Severus slowly looked up at his witch, a burning hunger danced in his dark eyes.

The look he gave her made Hermione hold her breath. She had been watching the dark wizard for the last few minutes as he processed what she had told him, and when he finally turned his attention to her she felt as though he would devour her whole.

"S-Severus… I know you must have a lot of questions. Why don't I sit with you and we can tal-"

"You bound yourself to me…" Severus whispered darkly as he slowly rose from his bed and towered over Hermione. "I truly do hope you understand what this means, little one. No more running, no more hiding, no more changing your mind. You will spend the rest of your life screaming my name while I am inside you… or wishing that I were… are you ready, Hermione?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Than you all so much for reading! Here are my responses to reviews from my last chapter.<em>**

**_number1Hiddlestoner: I love to binge read as well! Here is another chapter for you._**

**_Janeen5t: Well today is your lucky day._**

**_LoveInTheBattleField: More coming your way right now, hope you enjoyed it._**

**_TheDemonLady: So glad you enjoyed the last one! I've been doing horribly with updating just been so busy! But here is more for you._**

**_SeverusSnapePrincess10: Hope you read this one! I know long time. This should have some answers for you, what do you think?!_**

**_Guest: You go! Use them they are fun! lol_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Happy new year to you all! 2015 will be awesome, I just know it. On with the story.**_

* * *

><p>Harry paced in front of the large house before him. The Headmistress had told him of several places where Snape may have Hermione, and they had all been dead ends. This was his last stop. From what she had told him, this had been Snape's childhood home, and he would go to it as a retreat from the world when he felt the need. Harry could sense strong wards around the property. Thankfully, McGonagall had given him one of the potions from Professor Snape's dungeons that would weaken wards, no matter how strong. According to the Headmistress, the Potions Master had created it while the war with Voldemort raged, insisting that they could never be too prepared. Harry slowly uncorked the bottle and poured its contents on the door before him.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione's moans filled the air as Severus drove into her from behind. She almost sobbed as he pressed her back to his chest and held her tightly. She had missed him. Missed feeling his skin on hers, missed hearing the low growl in his chest when she would scream his name, but mostly, she had missed that sense that she was safe, wanted, and completely his.<p>

"_Hermione_…" Severus groaned out as he slipped in and out of her at a torturous pace. His movements were slow and possessive. He had her pulled in tightly, with one hand around her waist, and the other caressing her cheek. He had missed his witch, and he intended to show her just how much.

"Severus, don't stop. Please don't stop. Oh, god!" she cried out. Her breathing was labored and she felt him consume and fill every inch of her. In that moment, Hermione Granger could have died happily. Suddenly, her lover pulled away from her, and she almost whimpered at the loss.

Severus slowly turned Hermione around and positioned her to straddle him on the bed. As he slowly entered her once again, his hands came up to tangle in her wild hair. They both moved together, staring into each other's eyes, and gasping at the feelings they were experiencing. Their new connection had heightened their passion, and every second felt like stars exploding inside of them. He had never thought that it would be possible to feel such ecstasy with someone. He was obsessed with her breathless moans, and the way she would bite her lower lip to stop herself from screaming out. As he watched his witch take what she wanted from him, Severus couldn't help himself.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful…" Severus moaned as he looked into Hermione's eyes. "I never in a thousand years thought I would feel with anyone what I feel with you, the way you give yourself over to me… it's intoxicating."

"Sever-"

"I love you, Hermione."

Hermione stopped breathing. As she looked into the darkness of his black eyes, she knew she was lost. He loved her…

"I love you too, Severus." She gasped.

His eyes bore into hers, needing to make sure the truth was in them. Severus Snape was not an easily fooled man, and he would not start now. Yet, as she stared back at him, he saw it. The passion, the trust, the loyalty, and yes… the love she had for him. He claimed her mouth in a fearsome kiss, allowing all of his doubts and fears to be washed away with it. He would survive, because now, Hermione's life depended on it.

"Hermione! What the hell are you doing?!"

Severus instinctively covered his lover and turned to see none other than Harry Potter standing at his bedroom door, a look of horror on his face.

Harry stammered as he saw Snape sneer and wave his hand at him, making Harry slide back into the corridor, the door shutting on his face. He could not believe what he had just witnessed. Snape and Hermione…together… in _bed_. There had to be some kind of explanation, but Harry knew better. He had heard what the Potions Master had told his best friend. He had said he loved her and Hermione… Hermione had returned the sentiment. It was obvious to Harry that the situation had been consensual, yet he could not understand how Hermione could keep this from him. The door opening before him interrupted his train of thought, as he now faced a very unhappy former Death Eater.

"Mr. Potter." Severus spat out. The dark wizard was now fully dressed in his black robes, with a look that could murder dancing in his obsidian eyes. "Do tell what you are doing skulking about in my home, and more importantly, how you knew where I was."

Harry looked past Snape's shoulder to see Hermione standing behind him, a look of determination in her eyes. Thankfully, she had dressed as well.

"Harry-"

"_Silence." _Severus commanded.

"Sir," Harry interjected. "I am not quite sure what's going on here, but seeing as Hermione is my best friend, I do believe we need to talk about what I just walked in on."

"There is nothing to talk about, Potter. Miss Granger is here of her own free will, and what she does with me is none of your concern."

"Severus…" Hermione gently touched his arm with her hand, attempting to calm him. "Let me talk to him."

Severus turned to look at the young woman and could feel her need to explain herself. His faced remained cold and calculating, but a small bow of his head let Hermione know he would allow it. As she grabbed Harry's hand and led him downstairs, she cast one last glance at Severus before she steeled herself for what was to come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you all for reading. Please review! Here are my answers to last chapter's comments.<strong>_

_**Fantomette34: I am not sure what you said, but hopefully it's good!**_

_**KEZZ 1: Thank you! Here is another for your, let me know what you think!**_

_**M-isforPigtails: Well, hello there! So glad you are still with me! There is nothing I love more than coming across a story where I feel that characters I love are portrayed well. Hopefully I continue to do them justice.**_


End file.
